1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bubble-type snowflake maker, and more particularly to a composite bubble-type snowflake maker that uses wind power for blowing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scenario such as drama and stage is used as an example, and the scenario uses, when necessary, a bubble-type snowflake maker to produce flying artificial snowflakes in the background, so as to improve dramatic and stage effects.
Currently, components such as a blower and a pump are provided in a machine body of a bubble-type snowflake maker, so as to use the pump to feed bubble water, and then use the blower to blow, by using wind power, bubbles to fly away to form artificial snowflakes, thereby making a scenario of flying artificial snowflakes.
However, in a practical operation of a conventional bubble-type snowflake maker, a motor and a fan of a blower produce phenomena such as sound, vibration, and acoustic resonance, thus producing strong noise and reducing dramatic and stage performance effects. Moreover, a combined structure of the machine body of the bubble-type snowflake maker is lack of a waterproof function. Therefore, when the bubble-type snowflake maker is used in an outdoor stage, weather, surrounding environment, and human factors need to be taken into consideration, so as to prevent a failure or a damage of the bubble-type snowflake maker or even a personal injury event caused by water or rain entering the machine body. Therefore, how to solve the aforementioned problems is the subject that needs to be studied by persons skilled in the art.